


Odkupienie

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [31]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because of Reasons, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Koncert One Direction, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Mother and Daughter, No pairing - Freeform, One Shot, Tropes, gorzko, prompt :), spotkania po pracy, trochę inna linia czasowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Cath spotyka na koncercie kogoś nieoczekiwanego.





	Odkupienie

**Author's Note:**

> “bored single parents at a OneDirection concert” AU
> 
> Wiem, że Lindsey w czasach 1D była już dawno po studiach, ale ten prompt był tak idealny, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Lindsey bawi się doskonale, ale Catherine nie potrafi zrozumieć tego fenomenu. Przede wszystkim dzieciaki ewidentnie są nieletnie. Ich spodnie są zbyt opinające ciała, a ten blondyn chyba jest w damskich ciuchach. Nawet nie chodzi tak bardzo o muzykę jak o całokształt.

Nastolatki wokół niej skandują piosenki zespołu, a ona nawet słyszała jedną czy dwie w radiu. Lindsey słucha ich zapewne na cały regulator, kiedy jej nie ma w domu, a gdy zamyka się w pokoju – robi to przez słuchawki.

Poznaje kilku policjantów z ich posterunku. Obstawiają imprezę i zerkają na nią z niedowierzaniem, więc wzrusza ramionami i wymownie spogląda w kierunku swojej córki. Odpowiadają jej uśmiechami pełnymi zrozumienia. Może ich dzieci też są na tym koncercie.

Lindsey zapewne wolałaby pójść z koleżankami i Catherine pozwoliłaby jej na to, gdyby nie zobaczyła jak wyglądały inne występy tej grupy. Nastolatki tłoczyły się i wrzeszczały, ktoś wpadł pod samochód, kogoś innego stratowano.

Catherine ma tylko Lindsey.

Nie bawi się jakoś doskonale, ale nie jest najgorzej. Nie znajdują się pod samą sceną, więc czuje się relatywnie bezpiecznie, chociaż nie wie czy jej bębenki słuchowe to wytrzymają. Lindsey przynajmniej nie wrzeszczy wraz z innymi, że kocha tych chłopców na scenie. Catherine nie wie czy jej córka wstydzi się jej, czy po prostu faktycznie zachowuje jakiekolwiek granice.

Zamiera, kiedy kątem oka dostrzega znajomą sylwetkę. Nie wie czy to instynkt gliny, ale nie spuszcza z oka tłumu tak naprawdę nigdy. Wie, co czyha w ciemności, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Nie chce, aby Lindsey również się bała, ale nie potrafi inaczej.

Jeden z policjantów wskazuje na nią w tłumie i Brass szuka jej wzrokiem. Uśmiecha się do niego i macha, a potem odwraca się w stronę Lindsey, która skacze wraz z dziewczynkami obok siebie. Jest zbyt niewiele miejsca, aby tańczyć, ale to może nawet lepiej.

Jim przeciska się w ich stronę, więc zerka na Lindsey czy ta nie zamierza czasem gdzieś wywędrować. Tłum może pochłonąć ją lada chwila i chociaż wychowała swoje dziecko i kocha ją ponad życie – znalezienie jej w tych tysiącach blond głów byłoby niewykonalne.

\- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj – rzuca, starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

\- Nie do końca moja wymarzona praca – przyznaje Brass, ale Catherine wie, że detektyw z takim stażem i ilością rozwiązanych spraw nie musiał tutaj wcale być.

Nie naciska jednak, bo znają się z Jimem na tyle długo, aby znała jego granice. Brass zresztą wita się z Lindsey i wraca do jej boku, zostawiając jej córce przestrzeń, której ta potrzebuje, aby udawać, że wcale nie jest tutaj pod obserwacją dwójki dorosłych.

Nie wie jak długo milczą, zanim Brass w końcu porusza się niespokojnie, skanując tłum.

\- Kiedyś Ellie chciała iść na podobny koncert – mówi jej Jim i Cath nie potrafi odgadnąć, w którą stronę to zmierza.

Ellie nie żyje.

Brass rzadko o niej wspomina.

\- Nie poszedłem, bo mieliśmy zamykać jakąś sprawę. Teraz to nawet nieważne… - urywa Brass i skanuje wzrokiem tłum. – Właśnie na takim koncercie ktoś podał jej narkotyki. Długo nad tym myślałem, długo to analizowałem, ale w końcu doszedłem do tego, kiedy dokładnie wszystko się spieprzyło.

Cath nie mówi nic, bo nie musi. Wie dokładnie co potem się stało z Ellie. Nie potrzebuje, aby ktokolwiek dopowiadał jej szczegóły tej historii.

Patrzy na Lindsey, która bawi się w najlepsze, sądząc, że jest całkowicie bezpieczna.

Nie wie czy Brass jest tutaj, bo to jest czyściec, czy chce odkupienia. Nie obchodzi jej to. Cieszy się, że nie tylko ona czuwa nad Lindsey w tym momencie.


End file.
